What is love
by SveaR
Summary: This story is about Bridget and Guy.   What happens when Bridget starts acting weird around Guy, just weeks after their left-over-conversation.  It's supposed to be a one shot,depends a little on the reviews and if you want to read more.  Ideas are there.
1. Chapter 1

This morning when I woke up, I felt so sick. I must have caught the flu that's been going around in Blue Water for the last few weeks. It was a free Saturday and we all wanted

to go for a little hike and have a nice picnic. Even Garry and Bec wanted to come. Everyone was thrilled to finally have a day off. The last weeks were filled with training and competions. I managed to get out of bed and tried to get some breakfast. I knew I had to have some, otherwise Iwould't be able to join the others. Bec and Gerry wouldn't let me go if they knew I didn't feel well. The moment I entered the kitchen, Bec looked at me and sent me straight back to bed. She saw how miserable I felt with just one glance, she knows us too well. So here I was, lying in bed, hearing the others getting ready to leave and enjoy an awesome day out. I though that this would be a long and boring day. Bec came in with tea, fruits, sandwiches, books and magezines so that I'd have nothing to worry about while they were out. When the house became silent I tried to get some sleep, but the moment I closed my eyes I felt like someone was watching me. Bridget was standing in my doorway. "I...I told the others I forgot my camera, " she blushed. I have never seen her blush before. She also spoke so quietly that I could barley hear her. That was new to me. She came over and sat down on my bed, but within a few seconds she got up again and moved over to a chair, sitting down just to stand up again and start wandering through the room. "Bridget? Anything wrong?" She stopped beside the desk. "No,everything's fine. I...I should go, the others are waiting for me." But she didn't move, not a millimetre, her eyes flew through the room, not focusing on a thing. She wasn't even able to look me in the eyes. "Guy, I..." she trailed off, her eyes got blurry. "Bridget? We're waiting for you! Come on!" Garry yelled from downstairs. She shrugged off the sound of his voice and turned around to go back downstairs. "Bridget," I called after her, "don't forget your camera, I want to see tons of photos of what I've missed." Once more she blushed and even deeper than before. It seemed like she had forgotten what she came back for in the first place. "Thanks," she whispered.  
When I heared the front door shut I tried once more to get some sleep, but the moment I closed my eyes, questions filled up my mind. Did she really come back to get her camera?  
She said, "I told the others I forgot my camera." Weird! Shouldn't she had said "I forgot my camera?" What did she want to tell me, when Garry called out for her? What was the blushing all about? Why was she whispering? Why was she acting so weird? Has she done it before?  
And then it hit me, there was a similar situation two days ago. We had to prepare dinner together. She was so tongue-tied, when I looked at her, I caught her staring at me. But she looked away each time, like she couldn't look me in the eyes. Was that what I thought? Was she maybe falling for me? But that couldn't be true. Weeks ago we had that chat that we weren't more than friends. That we had just paired up because we were kind of left over. Adam and Cassie were clearly a couple as well as Charlie and Loren. And it was she who came up with it. So why should she fall for me now? She was so sure about us being friends.  
What if she knows I lied when I said that it would be fine, to just be friends?  
What if she knows I had fallen for her? That I had fallen for her the moment I first saw her? Maybe she wasn't sure if I would handle a simple friendship with her? Maybe she wanted to tell me that she had a boyfriend. Maybe she had no idea how to tell me.  
Great! Here I am now, lying in my bed with nothing to do that could distract my thoughts from Bridget and her behaviour the last few days. This is going to be a long day full of thinking, and there is no way I can sleep now.  
Bridget, on the other hand, had just one thought on her mind. How could she ever face Guy again, after making such a fool out of herself. Why must she fall for him just weeks after she told him that she thinks they had just paired up because they were the "left overs".


	2. Chapter 2

I finished the story and I really love it. So I hope you will all enjoy it too.  
Here's the next chapter!

Hours later I heard the others come back. During the time they were out I had managed to get some sleep so I didn't think about Bridget the whole time. Adam came up the stairs and took a look in our room, when he saw that I was awake he called out for the others. Adam, Charlie, Loren and Cassie gathered around my bed to tell me what I had missed during the day. They talked across each other and it was hard to follow. Bridget alone stood at the door looking absent. When Cassie asked for her camera she snapped back into reality, handing Cassie the camera over, who showed me the pictures. There were tones of pictures of them fooling around at the beach and of the beach itself. There were pictures of them all together and pictures of them individually. The last one was of Bridget, sitting on a rock looking out at the sea. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad. "Night you load, tell Bec and Garry I'll skip dinner tonight, I just want to go to bed," Bridget said, turning around and heading to her room. "Anything wrong with her? She was absentminded most of the time today." Loren asked all of us. But no one could answer her question. "Hey there Guy, how are you doing tonight? Feeling a little better?" Garry came in with a hot soup for me, sending the others downstairs for dinner. "I still feel really weak and I had fever during the day." He took a chair and sat down beside my bed, watching me eat. "Do you have an idea what's wrong with Bridget? Even though she was with us, it seemed like her mind was somewhere else." "Sorry, I don't know." I didn't want to tell him that she was acting weird around me lately. I wanted to find out the reason myself first. "Well, if she tells you what's going on with her, please let me or Bec know." with that he stood up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I heard everyone enjoying dinner,

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. On my way back to the room, I decided to talk to Bridget. I carefully knocked on her door. "Who's there?" I heard her voice."It's me, Guy," without waiting for her response I entered the room. Bridget was already in bed, so I sat down beside her. She turned around, so she wouldn't have to face me. "What's wrong with you? Is there anyting bothering you?" "No." "Did you have fun today? I wish I could have been there too." "Yes." "Come on, Bridget, what's going on?" She sure was acting weird. "Nothing!" "Well, whenever you find the ability to talk in complete sentences again, let me know. Night!" With that I went over to the door. I know it wasn't really mature, but I couldn't help myself.  
"Guy, I'm sorry." Bridget sat up in her bed and looked at me. Again, she was blushing. "I haven't figured out what's wrong with me." "No worries, whenever you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Have a good night!" I went over to kiss her cheek, whispering, "You know you can trust me with everything, right?" She just nodded in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two more days in bed, I finally felt better. I also came up with the perfect explanation for Bridget's behaviour; she must have a boyfriend and has no idea how to tell me.  
There is no way she would fall for me, not Bridget. It was quite sad, I had to admit. I went downstairs where Adam, Charlie, and the girls were already having their breakfast. Only Bridget was missing.  
"Where's Bridget?" I asked.  
"She's been sick since yesterday, seems like she caught the flu from you." Cassie told me. "Did she have breakfast yet?" "No, we were going to bring it to her after we finished ours." Loren answerd. "Do you mind if I do it?" I asked as I reached out for a tray, putting some fruits, tea, cereal and toast on it.  
I was already halfway up the strairs when Cassie said, "No, that's fine, you can do it."Everyone burst into laughter.  
"Seems like someone is in love," Charlie whispered loud enough for me to hear it. Great, now I knew it was obvious. I didn't care. If I had no chance of being Bridget's boyfriend, I would be the best friend she could ask for.  
"Good morning cutie! Cassie said you're sick, and I guess I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have kissed you the other day. Well as a little redemption I brought you breakfast." "Thanks, that is really nice of you!" Here we were again, Bridget was blushing.  
In school, I asked Loren and Cassie if someone came to visit Bridget yesterday, because a good boyfriend would do it. Both told me that no one had been by.  
After school, the first place I went was to Bridget's room. I wanted to know how she was feeling. I made a deal with myself, I would pamper her as long as she was sick. Since I was the one to blame, I had to make it up to her as well. But she was asleep. So I decided to do a little shopping for her first.


	5. Chapter 5

Back home I met Cassie and Loren outside the front door.

"What did you buy?" Loren asked pointing at my bag.

"Just a few things for Bridget. Being sick can be so boring and since I'm the one to blame,

I have to make it better. Is someone visiting her?"

"How come you're always asking if someone is visiting her?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"Mmmh.." I knew I had to tell them what I thought. They wouldn't let me go if I came up with a lame excuse.

I took a deep breath and went on. "Well, Bridget is acting weird around me lately,

and I think she has a boyfriend. She just seems to have no idea how to tell me.

I know she told you about the chat we had about us being the leftovers. Maybe she doubts that I can handle a simple friendship with her."

Both girls looked at each other, "Charlie was right this morning, you do have a crush on Bridget, right?"

Loren spoke more to Cassie than to me. "You know Guy, from what we know there's no boyfriend in Bridget's life.

She has seen one boy from school a few times, but that's all, nothing serious. H

owever, she sure does seem to be absentminded at the lately, even around us. Maybe something else is bothering her."

"But I'm sure she'll talk to us when she's ready for it." Cassie seemed more confident about that, then I was.

"Oh, well, whatever. I have to go and check how she's doing," with that I headed inside the house and up to Bridget's room.

Before I entered the room I took out the flowers I had gotten for her.


	6. Chapter 6

I let the bouquet enter the room first, hiding my face

behind it. When I put it down to face Bridget I could see she looked puzzled.

"Don't say anything just yet, there's more to come."

I walked over to her bed unpacking the bag onto it, I'd bought her some fruits,

magazines, a book with short stories and some sweets.

"Did I forget about my birthday?" she asked me.

"No," I sat down on her bed facing her.

"It's just that I'm really sorry I infected you, so I thought I'd get you a few things

that might help you to survive the time in bed better."

"Thanks, it's really appreciated. But I have to admit until now, I've spent most of the time asleep."

"Oh, I can leave you alone when you want to, so you can sleep some more,"

I was already half way to the door. "Guy, wait, I'd love to have company for a while."

Bridget's POV

When Guy left me for dinner I couldn't be happier. I still felt sick and I was awfully tired,

but to be able to spend the afternoon with Guy was awesome.

We had so much fun together, and I had him all to myself since the others where out surfing.

Even though Loren and Adam came in to ask Guy if he'd like to join them, he stayed here with me.

He didn't even mention my weird behaviour around him lately. Well, at least not until he left.

Before he went to the door he kissed my cheek once more, I couldn't help but laugh out loud,

"Well when you get sick again now, tell Bec and Garry it's all your own fault."

"I can live with being guilty for that. Do you mind if I come back later?" I shook my head no.

He opened the door but then turned around once more.

"You know maybe I shouldn't be sorry that I kissed you the other day.

I really enjoyed our time together today. I've missed that lately."

I felt my cheeks turn red again. I never used to blush, Why did it have to start now?


	7. Chapter 7

Bridget's POV

Just a few minutes after Guy left, Loren and Cassie stormed into the room with some chicken soup for me.

"You better tell us what happend here this afternoon," Loren said without even trying to hide her curiosity.

"I'm feeling a little better, but I'm guessing that Bec and Garry still won't let me go to the training tomorrow,

thanks for asking girls," I replied with a smile. Their expressions were priceless as they sat down on my bed.

"Sorry, we do hope you feel better Bridget, it's just that we are obviously curious about what happend today," Cassie pointed out to me.

"What do you mean? Guy spent the afternoon here trying to keep me entertained. He must feel really bad about infecting me.

It was nice though; we haven't spent much time together lately, at least, not just the two of us.

It was nice to have some company; being sick is just so boring."

"Why does he think that he's the one who infected you? This flu has been going around in Blue Water a while now.

You could just as easily have caught it in school." "Well yes, but...mmmh...but in school, no one kissed me,"

I said hiding my face behind my pillow and knowing just too well I'd blushed again.

"He kissed you? When? Why didn't you tell us? Why are you blushing?" Loren was getting excited about it all.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Now it was Cassie's turn to speak u, "Didn't you two just have a chat about being better off as friends?"

"He kissed my cheek the day we all went out for the picnic, when he was sick.

I went straight to bed when we got home and he checked on me to see if everything was okay. Before he left, he kissed me goodnight.

I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what to think about it. The blushing seems to be a new talent I've just discovered around Guy. "

"We don't have to tell you that it seems that you have a crush on him, right?" Cassie asked me.

"No, you don't. The reason why I was so absentminded lately is because of him. I feel so different about him now.

I wish I could turn back time and change the conversation we had about us better being friends to a conversation about surfing," I smiled weakly.

"You know, he thought you have a boyfriend and that you didn't know how to tell him. We told him that, from what we know, there was no boyfriend in your life.

I hope you're not mad because of that." "No I'm not mad, Loren. But there's something I want to know.

Why did you two seem so sure about the fact that something happened here today?" Loren was looking at Cassie, who was making a funny face.

It seemed like they were trying to figure out who was going to tell me about it.

"Girls, come on, don't leave me hanging here like this!" I teased them. Just at that moment, to door opened again and Bec appeared in the room.

"Hey Bridget, how are you doing?" "I'm feeling a little better, thanks for the soup!" "You're welcome," she turned to Loren and Cassie,

"You two better come down for dinner. The boys are waiting, it would seem as though they haven't had anything to eat in months!"

Bec waited at the door, knowing just too well that we would have continued talking and forgetting about dinner if she would have left without them.

Loren and Cassie left me, but before to door was finally closed, Cassie said, "Guy was one big smile when left your room today.

That's why we were so curious about what had happend in here." She winked at me and closed to door.

I turned around in bed so that I could see out of the window into the sunny sky.

Could it be that maybe, just maybe, Guy also had more feelings for me. I felt a small smile appear on my lips and a huge bunch of hope raise in me.

'Bridget you don't know if it's true. Maybe he has a crush on you, but maybe –

which in fact is more the more likely scenario – he's just nice because he really feels guilty about infecting you,' I told myself.

I didn't want to jump to conclusions just now. I let my mind wander around some more until sleep won over.


	8. Chapter 8

I know that the next chapter is quite a teaser and that it's really short. But I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
Thanks the all the reviews, they are greatly appriciated!

Bridget's POV  
At some point I heard my door open again, but I was just too sleepy to completely

wake up and check on who came in this time. I thought that it would be Loren who just wanted to get

her stuff since she was staying in Cassie's room as long as I was sick.

If it wasn't Loren, who ever it was, would leave once she or he saw that I was asleep.

But I was wrong, the person who entered to room, sat down beside me and whispered, "Bridget?"

It was Guy who was sitting there and suddenly I was wide awake, but I didn't turn around.

I decided to wait and see what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Guy's POV  
I guess I should have gone when I realized that Bridget was asleep. But I carefully sat down beside her, not wanting to wake her up. I whispered her name, making sure she really was asleep. Then I quietly kept talking to her, half-wishing she could hear me. "I really wonder what's been wrong with you lately. Before we got sick, you seemed so to be aloof around me. I was worried you might have a boyfriend. Or that you thought I couldn't handle just a simple friendship with you. I have to admit it's hard, but I'd do anything for you, and I wouldn't want to lose you as friend. I was relieved when Loren and Cassie said that you don't have a boyfriend. That day that we had to prepare dinner together I caught you staring at me a few times. I wish I could have read your mind. What was wrong on Saturday when you came back to get your camera? You seemed to be so confused. What did you really come back for?" I softly stroked her head, realizing how dumb it was to talk to her while she was asleep. I should gather up some courage and talk to her when she's awake. "Sleep well, Beautiful, but don't get well too fast,I'd love to spend some more quality time with you." I stood up, and walked over to the door. As I did, I heard Bridget turn in her bed. I took one more glance at her and shut the door. I stood there in shock, did I just see right? Was she looking at me? I could swear her eyes were open.


	10. Chapter 10

Bridget's POV

Why did he have to turn around? I hope he didn't see that I looked at him.

What he said was really sweet. He really was worried about me.

If I only had the guts to talk to him about my feelings for him.

He said he was relieved when Loren and Cassie told him I had no boyfriend and

that he'd do anything for me. He also wants to spend more quality time with me.

Seems like it was not just me who had a great afternoon.

Cassie said he was one big smile when went down for dinner tonight. Maybe it'd be worth it to get my hopes raised.

When Loren came in to gather her stuff I asked her to get Cassie.

As soon as both entered the room and shut the door, everything that Guy had said spilt out of me.

Cassie was the first one to speak up. "Okay, it's simple. You love him. He loves just need to talk to each other!"

"But what if he knows I was awake? How should I have known he'd turn around and look at me when he was already at the door?

I can't face him ever again." "Sure you can face him, there's nothing you need to hide from him." "At least I have to spend one more day in bed..."

"You think he won't visit you?" Loren asked. "I don't know. Let's say I hope he won't?" "Don't be stupid!" Cassie gently hit my arm.

"If he realised that you were awake he was probably embarrassed, and if he didn't, it's all good." "You're right, I shouldn't worry so much."

I suddenly wanted to be alone. "I shouldn't keep you from your well-needed sleep." I glaced over to my alarm clock. It was nearly midnight.

"I can sleep in, but you two have to go to school." "Don't remind me" Loren groaned.

"Hey, I need someone to tell me what I missed in school!" I smirked

Night you two, and thanks for listening!" "Night Bridget,""Nighty night!"

I knew it was pointless to try and sleep. My mind was more like a roundabout than anything else right then.

So many thoughts were running through it at the moment. But for now I just had to deal with it.

I took the book Guy gave me from my nightstand and started to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Guy's POV

I had the most restless night in my whole life. I tossed and turned around so much that

it's a miracle I didn't wake up Charlie and Adam.

When I finally fell asleep I had the worst dream ever, and I dreamed it over and over again.

I dreamed about yesterday evening. It was exactly like it happened in reality, with just one difference.

Every time I went to the door and looked around at Bridget once more, she was sitting in her bed

with her eyes wide open, bursting into laughter. Suddenly, the others appeared beside her bed, and then she told them,

"You know what, Guy has a crush on me." She has a strange expression on her face, as if she's thinking,

'How can he be so nuts as to think that I could fall for him." Then she bursts into laughter again and the others join in.

After dreaming it four times I decided to stay awake.

But what could I do around 5am?

First I should get out of bed, maybe a little walk would be good.

Bridget's POV

At some point I must have fallen asleep while I was reading. When I woke up the light was still on

and I held the book in my hand. I didn't remember a thing from last night at first,

but then it all came back to me. I took a look at the alarm clock, it was just 5am and I suddenly felt very thirsty.

I got out of bed, heading downstairs to get myself a glass of water. I drank it up right away,

refilled the glass and wanted to go back to my room. I was hoping for some more sleep.

I went up the stairs and my thoughts drifted away to Guy. Maybe the girls were right, I should just talk to him.

I convinced myself that he didn't see that I'd looked at him when he left the room yesterday.

In that very moment I ran into someone. I nearly let out a scream, but I realized that the someone was no other

then Guy himself. He looked at me in total disbelief. "What are you doing here at this time?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep, I thought a little walk would do me good."

"Well, I would ask if you mind if I join you, but I guess Bec would be really furious if she finds out I'm walking

around outside in the early morning when I'm sick." "Sorry, but I'd rather be alone for a while."

"Oh, ok!" I passed him and went into my room feeling disappointed.

I closed the door and couldn't hold back my tears. Why is life so complicated?


	12. Chapter 12

Guy's POV

How can someone be so stupid? I would have loved to have had Bridget as company during the walk. I would have even decided against a walk to spend time with her. Why have I told her I'd rather be alone? I opened the front door to start my walk. The moment I walked out I saw lightning on the skyline and suddenly it started to rain cats and dogs. I headed back inside and sat down at the kitchen table, trying to sort my thoughts. If I wanted to spend time with Bridget, why did I say no? Why was I still sitting here if I knew she was awake as well? As fast as I could I went up to her room, knocking gently on the door. "Yes?" "It's me Guy, can I come in." I asked loud enough for her to hear me but hopefully quiet enough not to wake the others. "One second!" She unlocked her door. "Why did you lock the door?" I asked her, following her into the room. When she turned to me I could see that she had been crying. I sat down on her bed, pulling her down beside me. "Why were you crying?" I asked, pulling her into an embrace. But it didn't help, she started to cry even harder. After a few minutes she finally calmed down a bit, I got up to get her some Kleenex. I knelt down in front of her, "Please Bridget tell me what's wrong." She looked me in the eyes.  
Bridget's POV  
I hesitated a moment, took a deep breath and said "I really enjoyed the time we had together yesterday. When we met on the stairs I was happy to see you." I felt that I was blushing again but I wouldn't stop now. "I would have loved to join you for your walk if I wasn't sick and I hoped you would feel the same. I was disappointed when you said you'd rather go alone anyways. Why I cried, I can't explain to you. I seem to be really emotional at the moment." When I finished he took my hands in his. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, hoping he would feel just the same, wishing I could read his mind. We sat like that for a little while until the sound of a smashing door brought us back to reality. "Seems like the others are up now as well. I should get ready for school now," but before Guy left he took me into another big bear hug, kissing my forehead. That was the moment I should've told him a little more. Still in his embrace I said, "We should talk when you get back from school. We'll have more time then." "Sounds good to me," he answered letting go of me. "See you after school then."  
'Well done Bridget, now you have the whole morning to think about how to tell Guy that you fell for him. Let alone you have a lot of time to get all nervous about it.' I cuddled up in bed again, hoping that the morning wouldn't be to long.


	13. Chapter 13

Bridget's POV

Luck seemed to be on my side this morning. Around 11am Bec came in to give me some company.

"Hey, it's beautiful outside. I couldn't imagine that after the thunderstorm this morning,

why don't you change into some warm comfortable clothes and we'll go and sit outside.

Fresh air might be good for you." I gladly took her offer. I quickly changed into my leisure suit and went into the garden.

Bec had already brought me some blankets and I made myself comfortable on the hammock.

She sat down beside me handing me a cup of tea. "So, how are you doing? Are you feeling better now?" Bec asked me.

"Yes, I had no fever last night and was able to sleep. I also feel my energy coming back."

"That is awesome. If you feel better you're free to go to school again tomorrow.

I'd just ask you to wait with starting the training again until Monday. Guy isn't allowed to train just yet either."

"Sounds good to me!" We kept talking about the latest movies and other not so important stuff, until Bec asked

me if there was something else bothering me. Since she was a big sister to all of us, I told her about Guy and

everything that had happened in the last week. It was so good to talk to her about it all. I was surprised by her advice.

"You know Bridget, you are a clever girl and I think you and Guy would be a great couple. When you two get to talk today,

just trust your heart. Don't worry about the right words, you will find them. I don't worry about that at all.

Now I will leave you alone. Get some more rest." I watched after her as she went inside the house.

How could a girl just a few years older than myself always seem to know what to tell us, to make us feel better?

I trusted Bec completely and was suddenly not so nervous anymore. I decided to relax and to just enjoy the view

of the ocean from up here. Just a little later I heard the others bolt into the house. Loren and Cassie came out to see me,

checking on how I was today. They told me that school ended earlier today because of a meeting all the teachers had to go to.

I told them what happend this morning and that me and Guy would talk today.

Just when I mentioned his name, Guy walked out of the door.

Cassie and Loren went in straight away, giving me the thumbs up behind Guy's back.

He stood there looking really unsure, not knowing what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Bridget's POV

When the girls disappeared into the house, Guy walked over to me.

"Would you like to join me for a little walk?" He asked.

"I'd love that, but we shouldn't go far, I'm just wearing my leisure suit.

I'm not able to compete with all the beach beauties today," I said with a smile.

Guy simply smiled back at me, helping me out of the hammock.

He grabbed two blankets and took them with him. We went down to the beach,

heading to some rocks to sit down there. Before I got to sit down, Guy spread out one blanket

onto the rock. Once I sat he spread the other one gently around me.

We sat there in silence for a while.

Guy's POV

Here I was sitting beside Bridget, letting my thoughts drift away. I was so nervous today,

knowing that there was an important conversation with Bridget coming up.

But how should I start it? Did I have to start it? It was her idea to talk.

"I was awake last night, when you entered the room." I was speechless when I heard the words.

I wasn't able to look at her, feeling her eyes on me. I was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry!"

was all I was able to say. "You shouldn't be. It was nice, what you said." I felt Bridget takeing a deep breath.

"The reason I was so absentmindet lately is that...mmh." She trailed off. "Yes?"

I finally looked at her, but this time it was Bridget who looked away. I took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I told you, you can trust me with everything. What is it?" "I'm in love!" She whispered.

"That is great!" I tried to sound happy, but it didn't work.

She pulled back her hand, "I'm in love with you, Guy!"


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of What is love! Thanks for reading and reviewing it!

Enjoy it!

Bridget's POV

Now it was said. I trusted my heart just like Bec told me. But was it right? I wasn't sure if

Guy really felt the same way, even though Loren and Cassie had told me so.

I just hoped it but I also knew that people who are in love don't think realistically.

They make up things, they see signs that aren't really there. They just see everything through rose-coloured glasses.

Just when I thought about leaving, Guy finally spoke up. "I feel the same about you!" "Really?" I was stunned. He did feel the same?

Guy's POV

"Yes, since our first week, before you ask, when you came up with the "left-over" conversation.

I agreed on being friends because I didn't want to loose you. You are everything to me and like I said last night,

I'd do anything for you." I looked at her, reaching out for her hand again. She looked down at our hands,

smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. I placed my free hand on her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"I was the reason you cried this morning, right?" She didn't have to say a word. I could see the answer in her eyes.

"I was too afraid to tell you that I would have loved you to join me. I also wasn't sure if you were awake last night.

I was so embarrassed. You should have seen my face when I closed your door.

I must have looked like I had just seen a ghost." Bridget smiled. "I would have loved to see that," she said.

I gently placed a soft kiss on her lips and my heart skipped a beat. It felt like a dream.

They sat a little longer on the rocks watching the view in front of them, chatting about everything and nothing,

simply enjoying their time together, and feeling relieved that things where sorted out with a happy ending

that neither of them could imagine in the first place. When it was time for lunch, they walked hand-in-hand back to the house.

They entered the kitchen and the whole group was already there. It was Charlie who said what all of them must have thought.

"It's about time!" Everyone burst into laughter and Bec winked at Bridget mouthing, "I told you so!"


End file.
